This invention relates to a work station support and a mounted bracket for use in work station support.
In the modern office environment, a work station should be designed to provide an ergonomically acceptable and convenient environment for a worker. Included in the requirements is a need for work station supports which can carry shelves or screens to create the required holding space and space separation. "Work station" as used in this specification is intended to cover any operator area where there is a desk or top for enabling office type work to be undertaken.
There are many systems recognised for providing a stable support for shelves associated with a working environment for example, the universal shelf system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,408, the means of providing a convenient fitting for a cantilever shelf as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,918 and the means of locking the shelf in position as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,379. Within the modem office environment it is desirable to provide a fitting for supporting a shelf or screen which can be engaged in position and once in position held or locked in place. It is also advantageous if assembly can be preformed without the assistance of a skilled artisan and preferably without requiring any tools.